Merry Christmas!
by castle of ice
Summary: Shikamaru and Ino decide to spend Christmas at the Konoha lodge with Sasuke and Sakura.But their relationship is challenged when a certain blonde shows up.Will Ino have the 'merry' Christmas she wanted?two chapters hopefully.Fluff at the end of it all!XD
1. Chapter 1

**HEY PEOPLE!!!!! Like many many other people, I have decided to write a Christmas fanfic BUT unlike everyone else, I'm not focusing on Sasuke and Sakura. Instead, this is a ShikamaruxIno Christmas story! Even better, it's a TemarixShikamaruxIno Christmas fanfic thing! So for all those people scrolling through page after page after page of something happening to Sakura and she has to spend the night with Sasuke or the other way around, here's a different view!**

**And for all those who don't know, all of my holiday specials are linked. So this is the sequel to Happy Halloween! [in which I focused on Sasuke and Sakura] and so they are already together in this. Also, Ino and Shikamaru are together but a certain appearance puts their relationship in jeopardy oh no!........Enjoy! ;)**

_thoughts are in italics and Andalus font (doesn't it look cool?)_

oh! and imagine Gaara as a chibi neh? X3 (He's completely out of his element here people so he's super cute in my story! X3)

**Merry Christmas!**

"Finally! We've made it! And it's still daylight! Let's go skiing Sasuke-kun!", Sakura said cheerfully as she, Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru entered the Konoha Ski Lodge. Of course Sasuke replied with a simple 'Hn'. Nevertheless, Sakura pushed the Uchiha to the checking table, then out the door to the ski lifts, "See you guys in a few!"

"Wow. Ever since Halloween that girl has been really trying.", Ino commented in sympathetic awe (is that possible?). "Her funeral.", Shikamaru replied. "Hey!" she said and hit him playfully on the shoulder and they both laughed.

"Let's get some hot chocolate my butt's freezing." Ino said rubbing her arms. Shikamaru stepped closer to her and spoke softly with a sly smirk, "I could fix that problem, free of charge." Ino blushed and giggled but played along, "Oh really?" Shikamaru was about to say/do something when a voice called his name and the two broke apart instantly out of shock.

"Shikamaru!" the girl called out and walked towards them. Shikamaru hesitated, then responded, "....Temari! How's life been we haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yeah it's just so hot in Suna. I couldn't possibly let a chance to go to a ski lodge pass me by! Thanks for the invite!" she said with a grin.

When Temari said that Ino gave Shikamaru a look that made his hair stand on end. He, however, wasn't looking at her but from the presence behind he didn't think it would be a good idea to turn around. "You girls know each other! You can talk a bit I'll go get us all some hot chocolate!" he said and laughed loudly showing his nervousness (or was it fright? XD) and ran to the small food section to order three cups.

"Hey Ino."

"Hey."

{1 minute passes by slowly XD}

Ino decided to break the silence, "So...didn't know you celebrated Christmas." Temari looked up at the sudden voice. Then smiled and replied, "Shika introduced it to my family. We've looked forward to it ever since." she said and turned to look at Shikamaru waiting for his order.

"Shika!?! Does she have the right to call him that anymore!?! I don't think so missy!! No one calls him hat anymore except for me! He only has ONE girlfriend at a time!" Ino thought as she glared at Temari's head back.

Feeling this evil presence behind her she turned and looked to Ino who was smiling sweetly at her. "That's nice." she said replying to what Temari said earlier. "He's a nice guy." Temari said and smiled back.

"You are SOOOOO pushing it Temari." Ino thought and fought to keep her face smiling and cheerful. She looked down to fix her shoe and scowled.

"Here you are girls." Shikamaru said as he gave each a cup. "Thanks Shikamaru!" both replied simultaneously. They looked at each other and Temari smiled. Ino hesitated but smiled back.

"Shika-**KUN**, could I speak to you for a minute?" Ino asked emphasizing the difference in what she calls him. "Uh, sure Ino." he replied placing the tray down.

"Won't be long." she said smiling Temari and hooked arms with him as she led him a good distance away from earshot of the dirty blonde.

**"YOU INVITED HER!?!"** Ino shouted as soon as they stopped walking. Shikamaru sighed. He knew this was it. "Well, yeah. I had one extra ticket and I thought she'd like to come."

"You could have invited Neji and Hinata!"

"Their family has a Christmas tradition."

"Kiba!"

"He and his clan have some ceremony."

"Shino!"

"And deal with bugs in random places and his emo-ness 24.7? We already have Sasuke."

"Chouji!"

"No offense, but he would make us all bankrupt."

"Even Naruto then!"

"For some reason, I couldn't get in touch with him. I think he hooked up with Lee and Gai for some 'special training'. Poor kid."

"But she's...." Ino started.

"My ex. I know. But I'm sure she and I are mature enough to handle the situation accordingly and hang out as friends." Shikamaru finished her sentence and calmly explained his reason.

"But...!" Ino was at a loss of words. She felt uneasy for some reason. But she couldn't just tell him that. That would be too selfish. She sighed, "Fine." and started to walk back with him. "Don't worry, I'm sure you two will get along well.", he said putting an arm around her and giving her a little squeeze.

"Okay Ino. Just give it a try." Ino thought to herself as she approached Temari.

She took a deep breath, let it out, and put back on her fake smile, "Here's an idea! Why don't we all go skiing?" she said cheerfully.

"That's a good idea.", Shikamaru replied. Ino smiled, "Maybe I CAN do this?"

"I'd love to, but I have to wait for my brothers. They came with a different ride so I'm waiting on them." Temari said and made a sorry face.

"Well, I'll wait with you then," Ino gave him a shocked look but he ignored it, "Ino, why don't you go ahead?"

Ino hesitated and started sentences again, "But-" but Shikamaru cut her off. "Temari doesn't know anyone else in the lodge right now but you know that Sakura and Sasuke are skiing so you won't be lonely."

"Stupid Shikamaru and his logic. I'm only trying to like her for you, you know!" She thought as she looked down to hide her face from the two. When she brought it up it was cheerful again and had a fake smile,

"Okay sure! You guys will join me soon right?" she asked, her smile so big her eyes were closed. "Yep! I really want to try it! I've never been on one before." Temari answered.

"Okay then I'll see you guys there then!" Ino said as she went through the doors of the lodge and onto the white fluff that decorated the slopes of Konoha's mountain range.

She closed the door slowly, watching the two talking and laughing. When it closed she paused, staring at her glove on the doorknob. Sighing, she took another deep breath, turned, and trudged towards the ski lifts, determination on her face.

"Sakura!" Ino called out as she ran to the pink-haired girl and emotionless navy blue blob beside her. "Hey Ino. Where's Shika-kun~?" Sakura teased and giggled.

"INSIDE. WITH TEMARI" Ino said in monotone. Sakura's mouth literally made an 'O' as the kunoichi gasped, "OMG NO WAY WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE!?!!?!"

"He invited her! Can you believe that?" Ino shouted back showing her disbelief. "How could he!?" Sakura replied in shock.

"He said he's 'mature enough' to hang out with his ex as 'just friends'.", Ino said making a peace sign with both hands and bending her fingers to indicate her sarcasm.

"Well, it IS Shikamaru..." Sakura said and trailed off. Ino gave her a look and her response immediately changed, "Still! He didn't even consider you when he made that decision!"

"Exactly! And now he's waiting with her for her brothers instead of skiing with me!" Ino said angrily. "Well, maybe she'll hang out with them!" Sakura said thoughtfully. "She better." Ino spat. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Sakura.", Sasuke said with a hint of annoyance in his tone. She immediately turned to face him. "Sorry Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean to attack you with all this girl talk."

A light bulb went off above her head. "Come on Ino, let's all go ride on the snow elevator ride thing!"

"Ski lift?", Sasuke and Ino said simultaneously. "Yeah that!" Sakura beamed. The two sweat dropped and followed the pink haired girl.

"That was fun! Right Ino?" Sakura asked, her breath a little heavy after skiing down a small slope. "NO. It wasn't. Because Shikamaru and 'Temari' said that they'd join us and after FOUR HOURS, they're still not here!" Ino said, a dark rain cloud above her head.

"Umm, well, why don't we go find out why? Come on Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

The three teenagers entered to see Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro, sitting around the fireplace and laughing. Well, not Gaara. He was playing with his shoe discreetly.

"Shikamaru Nara!", Ino shouted and everyone in the lodge looked at her for a minute before returning back to the work.

"Oh hey Ino," he replied as if nothing was wrong, "Come join in you guys, Kankuro's telling funny stories."

"No! You guys said you were coming down to the ski lift when Kankuro and Gaara arrived!" Ino fumed.

"Oh well, umm..." Shikamaru started.

"Kankuro was doing some research and found out there's this cool night exploration programme here and so we were waiting it out till then. Also, Gaara doesn't like the cold." Temari explained.

Kankuro blew cool air on Gaara and he cringed and clung onto Temari.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot. But you can come along and we can all hang out." Shikamaru apologized.

"Yeah," Temari agreed, "It's going to start soon. We should head down now."

Everyone at the fire (except Gaara) got up and started walking towards the door. Shikamaru took Ino's hand and walked to the door but she pulled away. He looked back at her.

"No! I don't want to go! I waited for you for four hours and you didn't come! Now I'm freezing and you want me to go back out there? How inconsiderate can you be?" Ino exploded. A few people where listening in on the interesting conversation.

"Ino..." Shikamaru trailed off. He looked at her with sad eyes and she met him back with a frustrated face.

Temari broke the stare off, "Well, if you feel so strongly about not going, you and Gaara can keep each other's company! C'mon guys let's go!" she said and headed for the door.

"Yeah!" Kankuro shouted and put Shikamaru in a headlock and nuggied him to the door. "Hey!" he laughed, trying to free himself.

"Sakura, Sasuke, you guys want to come?" Temari asked. "Sure!" Sakura beamed. "Sakura!" Ino shouted at the poor girl and she jumped slightly. "I can't I'm freezing too." Sakura replied with the same beaming face. Temari quirked an eyebrow, then shrugged, "Suit yourself."

The trio left the lodge and thee place was quiet again. Ino stared at the door in disbelief. "He left...He left with HER!" she thought.

"I can't believe he left with her!" she shouted softly (lol). "Ino..." Sakura said and pointed at Gaara with her chin. Ino looked across and saw (chibi!) Gaara with his arms crossed and glaring at her. An ominous aura surrounding him and some of his sand out on the floor.

"I don't care!" she said. She turned and looked a Gaara again, then turned around and curled in a ball with her back to him and facing Sakura, "Okay fine I do." she pouted.

"But still!"

"Maybe you should just get some sleep. The activity might last long and you look tired already." Sakura said with concern in her voice.

"I can't sleep knowing that, you know." Ino replied taking a side glance at the Kazekage. "Just try. You can relax here in the couch and listen to Christmas carols." Sakura said and patted Ino's head.

Ino sighed, "Okay. I know I'm spoiling your holiday with Sasuke so I'll do it for you." "Wha-? No I never- You don't have to-," Sakura said a bunch of nonsense before she finally calmed down when Ino closed her eyes.

Sakura looked askance at Sasuke, wondering if he saw her. The Uchiha was leaning back slightly in the four-seat couch they were in. (Gaara was in a different chair)

"Um, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, her cheeks turning pink already.

"Hm?" he replied, raising his eyebrows but keeping his eyes closed. (that's an M! Concern is being shown! XD)

"I'm cold." she said looking away at the carpet, as if she was breaking eye contact.

"Hn." he said without emotion. Sakura fell off the couch. She got back up and took a deep breath and nodded to herself, determination once again evident in her eyes.

"Could I, umm..." she started. Sasuke opened one eye and looked at her, waiting for the question she was asking. She blushed when she saw him looking at her and bowed her head as she said a little loudly, "Could you share your sweater with me please!?!"

Her eyes were closed tightly and she was praying he would. He furrowed his brow as he stared at her wondering why she acting so dramatic over such a petty thing. He looked around and saw some people staring at him and he sighed.

A zipper sound was heard and then Sakura felt a hand pull her forward. She opened her eyes in shock and found herself pressed against his chest with his arms around her. The people looked away and Sasuke closed his eyes again.

Sakura looked up at him, then closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him, smiling. Gaara got up left after that scene. (XD)

"Dude that was so wicke-!" Kankuro started to shout but Temari covered his mouth quickly and shushed him. He was about to ask her why when she pointed to Ino and Sakura, sleeping soundly. Sasuke was looking at them boredly.

"ohhhhhhhhhh", Kankuro replied in a hushed voice. "I think Gaara went up already." Temari said softly. "Probably couldn't take all the mushiness! Ha-ha!" Kankuro replied.

"We'll just head up first then. Shikamaru, meet back up tomorrow?" Temari asked. "Yeah, I'll take up Ino." Shikamaru said quietly. "Oooooh~" Kankuro teased. "Whatever." Shikamaru brushed him off and the siblings went upstairs.

Shikamaru knelt down to Ino's level in the couch and brushed some hair out of her face smiling.

"She was waiting for you." Sasuke said, his eyes closed. "Five words. Congrats." Shikamaru said, still smiling. Sasuke opened his eyes and glared, "Hn."

"What about you? Ever since Halloween, you guys seem to kicked it off." Shikamaru said, playing with Ino's fingers.

The Uchiha only shrugged slightly in response. He looked down at Sakura and smirked. "Heh. See you around then Uchiha." Shikamaru said. Sasuke didn't reply.

Shikamaru lifted Ino bridal style and walked to the dormitory area. She unconsciously curled into him as he walked. The guy smiled as he looked at her. He placed her gently on her bed and tucked her in.

He sat down beside her and watched her for a few minutes, then kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams Ino." before he left.

[next day]

Ino stretched and yawned as she woke up. "What a night! I slept like a baby! Huh? How'd I get here? Where's Shikamaru!?! And Temari." she spat the girl's name.

Ino quickly dressed herself and went downstairs. She entered the breakfast area and found Kankuro, Sasuke and Sakura eating breakfast. She could hear their conversation as she approached them.

"MMMMMM! This is some good food man! And the waitress is smoking!" Kankuro said heartily. Sakura gave him a look. "What? It's true!" he replied in defence. "Hey Ino! Over here!" Sakura called. Ino joined the table, "Where's Shikamaru?" she whispered to Sakura as she sat beside the kunoichi.

"Oh he, Temari and Gaara went for a morning hike. I think they said it was to build up an appetite or something." Sakura answered, cutting her bacon.

"And Gaara? Doesn't that kid hate the cold?" Ino thought to herself.

"Yeah. But what gets me is that Gaara went. That kid hates the cold! Only a guy like Shikamaru could get him to go. That guy brings out the best in us sand siblings. Too bad he's not with Temari anymore." Kankuro said while bringing a forkful of food to his mouth.

Sakura gave him a look again. "What? It's- Oh. Sorry Ino. Didn't mean it like that." Kankuro apologized.

"It's okay Kankuro. I know you were all pretty close." Ino said with a fake smile.

"I was so ready to start calling him brother! Why'd he go for you anyways? I mean, your body is much smaller, despite how much you try to show it off, and you're so naggy all the time."

An evil aura started to encircle Ino.

"Okay!" Sakura said standing up and slamming her hands on the table, "Why don't you go check if they're back yet Kankuro?" she said with a forced smile. "Probably not, but okay." the boy shrugged and went to the window.

Sakura slumped in her chair with a sigh. "Thanks Sakura." Ino said to the pink haired girl. "Kankuro needs to be more aware of other people. He just says things!" Sakura replied.

"I know! Let's go to the hot springs!" Sakura beamed at Ino. "Definitely! That'll definitely relieve some of this stress!" the blonde replied just as enthusiastically. The two girls got up and started to leave but Sakura was pulled back by Sasuke. The two had been holding hands unconsciously at the table and the Uchiha wasn't paying attention to their conversation.

He looked at her wondering why she was getting up all of a sudden. She turned to him, "Sasuke-kun? You want to go to the hot springs too?" Sakura teased him. He instantly let go of her hand and went back to his breakfast.

The girls giggled at his embarrassment as they left the room. Kankuro returned shortly from the window. "They're not- huh? Where'd they go?" Kankuro asked.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, not looking up from his food.

"Hey Uchiha, that Sakura chick's pretty cute where'd you pick- " Kankuro started but froze as he felt Sasuke's glare on him.

"...food's great huh?" Kankuro said and laughed loudly. He smiled nervously at the Uchiha who still glared at him. "Um, I think I'm gonna go skiing." The sand sibling said and literally fled the building.

"This feels great~" Sakura moaned happily. "Just what I needed!" Ino added, leaning back against a large rock.

{2 minutes of silence later}

"It's not my fault my boobs are so small but am I really that bossy?" Ino asked. Sakura sighed as soon as Ino spoke.

"Why couldn't she just let it go? T-T. There goes a relaxing bath time." Sakura thought as she sighed.

"Don't let Kankuro get to you Ino. He's just a clown, like Naruto: still unaware of others, but meaner because he has more common sense." the kunoichi said slowly, affected by the scented candles surrounding them.

Ino laughed, "Okay forehead girl. Shikamaru chose me for the same way I am now so why should I change?"

"Yup. We should get massages next~" Sakura said with a smug look on her face.

"Definitely." Ino laughed.

**OKAY GUYS. This was SUPPOSED to be a one-shot, but it's kind of long, so I'm going to make it more than one chapter okay? Hopefully it'll only be two chapters long. But don't worry, it gets worse in the next chapter (will saying that really make you read it?). If it ends in the next chapter there'll be fluff! XD**

**I know you all love fluff! XD Please review! And don't worry, the rest is currently being typed up now but might not be up till this evening or tomorrow morning cuz I ish playing zOMG! on Gaia :).**

**-Kiiri**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's the second and hopefully last chapter!! And a Merry Christmas to you dear reader! For my present you can give me a review! XD This story is my present to you xp. [Oh and I noticed the italics ran away in the first chapter but I removed all thoughts in this chapter. Everyone's already speaking their mind anyways.] Enjoy!  
**

**Merry Christmas!!**

When the girls returned from the spa they went to the lounge. There they found Gaara and Kankuro playing cards by the fireplace and Sasuke sitting on the window ledge with his eyes closed. A random girl was painting a picture of him and giggling to herself every few seconds, her cheeks red.

"Where are they this time?" Ino said like she was used to not finding the two. "Outside playing in the snow. I wanted to go but I have to babysit Gaara." (Chibi) Gaara glared at him making him jump.

"Not that I see it as a punishment! No way dude." Kankuro said, his hands up in defence from an incoming attack of sand.

Sakura sat in the 4-seater couch and watched the sand siblings fight. Ino went to the window and looked through it. Temari and Shikamaru were laughing and throwing snow at each other.

"Sorry Sasuke but I can't stalk my boyfriend properly with you sitting there." Ino stated. The Uchiha grunted and walked to the others, collapsing in the couch with his head in Sakura's lap.

This surprised her but she giggled and played with his hair as he slept. Ino sat in Sasuke's previous spot and watched them. She could vaguely hear the sounds outside.

"AMBUSH!" Shikamaru shouted and glomped Temari with a large pile of snow and himself. The blonde shrieked in surprise and the two crashed to the floor in laughter. When they landed the snow cleared and surrounded them and they stopped laughing as they realized the position they were in.

{AWKWARD SILENCE}

Shikamaru's swallowed quietly when he realized he was on top of Temari. "Sorry." he mumbled shyly and started to move off when a hand grabbed his arm and stopped him. He looked back at the girl under him (lol).

"No...." Temari said softly as she stared at the boy. Her cheeks were slightly pink. She pulled him to her by his coat and kissed him. Shikamaru's eyes widened on contact.

Ino gasped. Her face went through a rainbow of emotions: shock, anger, sadness, frustration, tears started to form at her eyes. She got up and ran to the dormitory area, pushing people out of the way "Move! You all suck! Stop blocking me!"

"Ino? What's wrong?" Sakura asked and Ino stormed past her. Ino didn't even look at her friend. Instead she broke into a sprint as soon as the way was clear. A faint slamming sound was hear a few minutes later. Sakura looked at the sand siblings and they shrugged. (aww a chibi Gaara shrugging is sooo cute! X3)

[Scene change]

Shikamaru pushed himself off and got up quickly, "Temari!".

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do something like that! Honest! I wasn't thinking!" Temari burst out in apologetics as she sat on the floor, staring at Shikamaru. The chuunin wiped his mouth, "Yeah well, maybe we should go back inside now." "...Right..." Temari said, looking at the snow beside her.

[Scene change]

Sakura knocked on Ino's room door, "Ino? Hello? You okay in there?"

"No I'm not go away I don't want to talk to anyone right now!" Ino shouted from behind the door.

"What happened?" Sakura asked ignoring what the blonde said.

"..."

"Ino?" she inquired once more.

"...I'll tell you later. Just leave me alone for now okay?" Ino said softly.

Sakura hesitated, then walked down the corridor. Ino sat on her bed and hugged her wet pillow tightly, tears welling up again.

[Scene change]

Shikamaru and Temari entered the lodge and everyone was silent. They all looked at the two. "What? Cut it out your stares are creeping me out."

"Ino was looking out the window then stormed off to her room crying and shouting. She looked pissed.", Kankuro said and drank his chocolate like nothing was wrong. He was used to updating people now.

Shikamaru and Temari exchanged shocked faces. Sakura walked down the stairs and entered the lounge where everyone was. "Hey guys I-" she started but stopped when a blur that rushed past her startled her. Shikamaru quickly passed her and went to Ino's room. "...what was I talking about?" she said and everyone sweat dropped.

Temari sat solemnly beside her brothers. Kankuro was taking pictures of Gaara with a Santa hat on. Gaara wasn't paying attention. He was too mesmerized by the hot chocolate he was drinking for the first time in his life.

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"Ino!" Shikamaru shouted as he banged the door.

Ino jumped at the sudden thuds shaking the floor. "Open the door! Ino! I have to talk to you!" he continued.

"Shut up!" a random voice outside said, "you guys have been shouting for this girl to open her door all day. First that girl now you! If she doesn't want to open the door she doesn't have to! But there are other people here and we want some peace so shut up!"

Ino smiled to herself. Whoever that person was, he made her feel a little better.

"...meet at the ski lifts at 5 o' clock. We need to talk." Shikamaru said in a soft but firm voice. It sent shivers down Ino's back.

{7:00}

"Where is she!?!" Shikamaru said between shivers. He walked briskly back to the lodge. He entered the building, cold and miserable.

"Hey Shikamaru! Hurry up!" Temari called. Shikamaru looked around the room. Ino was talking with Sakura at a table away from everyone else. He ignored Temari and walked over to the two Konoha kunoichi.

"Why didn't you come!?!" he said loudly and people in the surrounding area looked at him for a minute. "I completely forgot." Ino said calmly. "No you didn't! You knew I was freezing my butt off waiting for you!" he responded.

"Exactly. Now you know how I felt. Except you only waited 2 hours whereas I waited for 4." she said, her voice hinting anger. "...we still need to talk." Shikamaru said persistently. "We can't." she said her voice now calm again. "Why not?" Shikamaru asked, getting agitated.

"Because you have plans again Shika-kun. With them." she replied as she put two marshmallows into her cup. "..." he was at a loss for words. "And you're not one to go back on your word right? Have a nice Christmas Eve Shikamaru."

She took her cup and walked away from the table with Sakura. "Ino!" Shikamaru called out. The blonde turned around and looked at him but he only stared. She sighed, then left with her pink-haired friend. Sakura kept looking back until the two turned a corner.

[AWKWARD SILENCE]

"...Wow...that girl be b****n'." Kankuro said when Ino was out of earshot. "I'm sorry again Shikamaru." Temari apologized. "Don't be. This is just how she is...let's all decorate the Christmas tree and forget about it okay? It's my problem, you guys just enjoy the chocolate and snow!" he grinned.

"You're not following her?" Temari asked incredulously. "Why should I? She's acting like a little kid." Shikamaru said nonchalantly. "Let's just do this tree I can't take anymore of this love business." Kankuro said grumpily.

{10:30 PM}

"We should at least go down so we can put down our presents under the tree." Sakura said breaking the silence. "Fine, but only for that." Ino sighed.

As the two entered the lounge everyone laughed on hearing Kankuro's punch line. Temari leaned into Shikamaru and he put his arm around her. Both moved unconsciously due to laughter and they stayed together after that, listening to another of Kankuro's jokes.

Ino stormed over. "Ino?" Sakura asked. The girl just ditched her.

"Okay I can't take it anymore! Shikamaru! You said we need to talk so let's talk but let me go first." (lol it's a Kanye moment) Ino said angrily startling everyone.

"You invite this girl and her whole flipping family without telling me. Then you spend the ENTIRE VACATION with THEM and now you're cuddling with you EX-GIRLFRIEND in front of me! I can't believe I didn't see it sooner! Shikamaru," her eyes became watery, "if you wanted to dump me you should've just said it. But this is far too cruel."

Her voice started to crack as she continued.

"I can CLEARLY see that you two are SO perfect for each other so I won't butt in anymore. I can see I was ruining everyone's holiday, even Sakura's, so I'm just going to leave. Merry Christmas to all and I'm sorry you all ever met me!"

she turned and ran to the door, tears flowing freely. The door slammed shut and echoed throughout the building. A faint "I said SHADDUP" was heard from upstairs.

As soon as the door slammed shut Shikamaru and Sakura shouted Ino's name simultaneously. But they were too slow.

"Where's she going to go? There's no shelter outside and the snow's getting thicker!" Sakura asked Shikamaru, starting to panic.

Coincidentally, a radio was turned up and everyone listened to what it was saying.

"A public service announcement. It seems that a blizzard is passing over the mountains of Konoha so all those at the lodge stay indoors!"

The second announcer spoke up, "Yeah so if you just stormed out in fury, this storm will blow you back in! Ha-ha-ha-ha-no?"

"That wasn't funny." Kankuro said sternly. Sakura looked at Shikamaru in shock. The boy scowled, then grabbed his coat and made a dash for the door. "Wait!" Sakura called out and gave him a coat. "Ino didn't take hers."

Shikamaru cursed under his breath, "Idiot." and left the building. Sakura takes her coat and begins to follow but a ranger stops her. The kunoichi sighed and flopped beside Sasuke, "I hope they're safe."

[Scene change]

"I'm s-such an...idiot!" Ino shivered and sneezed. "You got that right!" Shikamaru called out and the blonde turned around, startled. Shikamaru wrapped her coat around her, "Come on! This way!" he shouted over the strong breeze.

"But the lodge is that way!" Ino shouted back. "Too far!" he replied and lead to an abandoned cabin.

"Y-you knew th-this was here?" Ino as she continued to shiver. Shikamaru started to light a fire in the fireplace using logs in a heap beside it, "Me, Temari and Kankuro found it during the night exploration yesterday.

"We were planning to spend Christmas night here so we put wood here. I'm sure they won't be too mad if I use it early." A fire blazed and Ino felt some warmth immediately. She remained quiet however.

Shikamaru sighed. He didn't want them to sit in silence, "Look I'm I spent most of the-" but Ino cut him off, "Most? Try all. This? This right here? This is the first time we are spending together all vacation!"

"When I was dating Temari, me, her and her brothers used to do all sorts of stuff together. I guess, when I was with them again, it just felt natural to do that again. I didn't mean to ignore you." he said.

"Thought you were mature enough." she said mockingly. He smirked to himself, "Guess not. But I don't want to dump you!"

"Well you sure made it seem like that!" she shouted back stubbornly. "I invited you to every one of the activities!"

"A monkey could tell it would be the third wheel in the group! You guys go so well together! All of you! Like you were made for each other...I realized that the moment you kissed her..." she broke eye contact as she said the last line.

"So you saw that?" Shikamaru asked understanding what Kankuro was saying. "Yeah. I saw it. But I couldn't stay for anymore than that. It hurt me so much...I'm not enough for you am I?" she looked at him, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"W-wait a minute Ino, what?" he was confused now.

"Kankuro WAS right. All I do is nag and my body isn't as appealing as her's."

"Ino she kissed ME!" Shikamaru said standing up.

"And you kissed her back!" Ino followed suit.

"I was caught off guard so I didn't move immediately! I pushed her off and went inside after that. I would never do that to you!"

"I don't believe you! Everyone can see," Shikamaru started walking towards her, he wasn't listening anymore," that you and Temari" Ino started stepping backwards. The look on his face scared her a bit," are the perfect-"

Shikamaru cut her off by kissing her. She broke shortly after and Ino stopped talking. She was speechless. Shikamaru closed his eyes and continued to kiss her. He was pushing her back slowly until she was up against the wall.

She closed her eyes and stopped resisting him, wrapping her arms around his neck, tears falling freely once again. When they broke Shikamaru spoke softly, like he didn't want anyone else the room to hear what he was saying.

"The perfect what? Ino, I didn't realize inviting Temari would hurt you so much. I should've asked you if it was okay first. Can you forgive me for that?"

"...How did you figure that out? she asked looking into his eyes. "When you told me what Kankuro said to you. You feel inferior to Temari?"

Ino looked away but Shikamaru held her chin and forcing her to looks back. "A little...I just missed you!" she shouted into his shirt as she hugged him. He closed his eyes ,smiling and returned the hug.

"I felt like I was losing you to her! And Kankuro just made it worse 'cause he kept saying how much fun you guys had and how he was ready to call you his brother and stuff!" her muffled voice continued and he could feel his shirt being soaked slowly with her tears.

Shikamaru chuckled then sighed, "Yeah Kankuro doesn't really care much for those outside the family. Dating Temari was and still is the only reason he sees me differently. Gaara too."

"I noticed." she said and shivered.

"Let's go sit by the fire." he said and she nodded. The couple cuddled in front of the flame.

"What time is it?" Ino asked. The boy looked down at his watch, "11:30 pm."

"Well this Christmas Eve sucked." she said sighing.

"But we can still make Christmas special. I got you a present."

"Really!?! You mean after nagging on Valentine's Day, My Birthday, and our Anniversary, you've finally decided to get me a gift?" Ino beamed.

"Hey I got you one on your birthday."

"Oh yeah a snickers bar is sooooo thoughtful." she said sarcastically. "Oh I remember that. You wouldn't talk to me for a week because that was apparently a 'fat' present."

"It was! I gain pounds like crazy you know!" , "Suuuuure. Well this time the present is very thoughtful."

"What is it?"

"You'll see when it's 12 o' clock."

"No fair! That's too far away! Why'd you tell me now!"

"Just to tease you. What'd you get me?"

"A...snickers bar?"

"You didn't get me anything! I can't believe it!"

"I'm sorry! I went to buy it but then I saw Sakura and we shopped for ourselves instead..."

"And after you nag me so much for one you don't even get me one!"

"I'm sorry I forgot!", "I'll show you sorry!" he said and he glomped her sending her flying to the floor.

"You're so lucky I don't mind getting anything!", "Stop it!" she managed to shout between her laughter. The two looked into each other's eyes.

"If it was you instead of Temari, like it is now, then you would've been able to blame me for doing this." and he kissed her lightly on the lips. She blushed and smiled. He returned her smile and got up sitting behind her. She leaned back onto his chest and he embraced her.

"...What time is it now?" she asked. "11:45" he replied and she moaned. Shikamaru chuckled.

"You're immature, bossy, selfish, you love to argue because you object to everything-"

"No I-"

"See?"

"Fine."

"Your mood changes at least 20 times per day, you're definitely the jealous type, and lastly, you're the most troublesome girl I have ever met."

"..." She tried to bury herself in his arms but he hugged her tightly at the waist instead, "But I love you anyways." "Huh?" she was perplexed. "Why would you like me if I have so many bad qualities?"

"Hmm, I dunno. Just do."

"That makes no sense." "Well the point is I love you the way you are now and I don't want you to change no matter what other people think of you."

Ino blushed at the comment but ignored it, "Well I can state your bad qualities too! You are-"

**DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The couple jumped at the loud sound. "W-what was that?" Ino asked. "Seems like there is a clock here and it's now 12 o' clock."

"So I can open my present now!?!"

"It's in your pocket."

"Huh? Why would you put it there? You knew we'd make up?"

"Something like that."

"...okay!" she beamed and pulled the box out of her pocket. She gasped when she opened it and saw the piece of jewellery inside. "This is the silver necklace with the sapphire heart pendant that I saw when I was shopping with Sakura!! I wanted to buy it but my card was maxed out THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!" she shouted and glomped the poor guy.

He grunted from the attack but then laughed. She laughed as well and they hugged each other once more.

"Merry Christmas Ino."

"Merry Christmas Shika-kun!"

He smirked at the nickname. He hadn't heard it in a while.

[Scene change]

"They're back!" Temari shouted and everyone circled the door. As Shikamaru and Ino entered the lodge everyone shouted 'MERRY CHRISTMAS!'

The two returned the greeting unenthusiastically, as they were wondering why everyone was at the door shouting at them. "Is everything better?" Sakura asked.

"Yup!" Ino replied happily. "I'm sorry I hogged Shikamaru Ino." Temari said bowed. Ino blushed with embarrassment and quickly pulled the girl back up, "It's okay don't worry about it! I should be the one apologizing! I can't have him ALL the time!"

Shikamaru stared at her with an amused face and a quirked eyebrow. She grinned at him. "But he's your boyfriend! It's only understandable. I was out of place as an ex-girlfriend. From now on, I'll only hang out with everyone together, not in small groups that only consist of family." Temari said more to herself than to Ino.

Ino smiled and patted her shoulder, "That's a good idea. You should branch out more. You'll meet more people that way."

"So, all alone for a whole night. What'd you do you sly dog?" Kankuro said, nudging him in the side with his elbow.

"Argue and apologize." Shikamaru stated matter-of-factly. "...That's it?! Lame man. you know, if it was Temari-"

Ino stiffened and Shikamaru noticed so he quickly cut off Kankuro, "But it wasn't. It was me and Ino. And we'll go at out own pace." he said and hugged the blonde from behind, protecting her from the sand nin's words.

Ino looked down and whispered, "Thanks." "No problem." he whispered back and she smiled. He kissed her on the cheek and she blushed.

"AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" everyone squealed and the two sweat dropped.

"Well, now that the 'love-birds' are here, let's all open presents!" Sakura shouted out after hugging Ino. "You waited?" the blonde asked.

"Of course! Now let's go!" Sakura shouted and ran for the Christmas tree. Everyone followed behind laughing and shouting.

**THE END.**

**Tadaa!!!! I hope you guys liked it! Please review it means a lot. I love reviews :3. They are my weakness XD. I added [Scene change] because I originally had a bunch of 'As' separating the scenes but FF was all like NO! MY FAV LETTER IS B! So they wouldn't come up. Anyways! PLEASE REVIEW T.T...and Look out for a NaruHina New Year's! XD**


End file.
